Une vie de tigre
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand le bretteur de l'équipage se retrouve pourvu d'une queue, d'une mignonne petite paire d'oreille rondes et de l'attirail de tigre qui va avec? Pour savoir, il faut venir lire!
1. Chapter 1

Salut la compagnie !

Cette fois ci je me lance dans une fic à plusieurs chapitres. C'est un Zosan (va pas falloir attendre autre chose de moi X)) et y'aura pas de lemon.

J'ai écrit cette idée qui me trottait depuis un petit bout de temps dans la tête, c'est un peu vu et revu mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture !

Zoro se réveilla dans sa chambre. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil lui informa qu'il était tôt. Très tôt, même si l'on considérait le fait qu'il ne se levait généralement que vers 10h et qu'il n'était que 8h. Décidant de se lever malgré tout, il s'étira et posa une patte par terre. Une patte ? Maintenant totalement réveillé, il regardait, éberlué, l'épaisse fourrure fauve présente sur tout son corps. Posant les yeux à ce qui devait normalement être ses doigts, il vit cinq coussinets surmontés de griffes acérées. Comment diable s'était-il transformé en tigre? Il était pourtant certain de s'être couché hier soir en tant qu'homme ! Zoro poussa un grognement, et se laissa tomber à terre. Tant pis pour son apparence, pour l'instant il avait faim! Bien décidé à passer outre son aspect pour le moins original, il partit en direction de la cuisine. C'est quelle direction déjà la cuisine ? Après un quart d'heure de pérégrination à travers le bateau (tien, il ne la connaissait pas cette pièce !), il trouva enfin la porte menant à la cuisine. Comme quoi, devenir un animal ne lui aura pas donné un sens de l'orientation… Sans se préoccuper plus que ça de l'effet que sa nouvelle apparence pourrait provoquer chez le cuistot, il poussa la porte de sa tête et entra. Il aurait _peut-être_ du y réfléchir après tout ! Parce que vu la tête de Sanji, celui-ci ne devait pas avoir vu beaucoup de tigre se ramener dans sa cuisine. Le voyant se mettre en position de défense, Zoro considéra que, tout compte fait, lui faire comprendre qui il était n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il s'assit par terre et se mit donc à le fixer, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

De son côté, Sanji à peine remis de son choc, regarda avec attention le félin qui avait son apparition quelque secondes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être agressif, et il le fixait. Il était très grand, un peu plus de un mètre trente au garrot. Sanji voyait ses muscles puissants sous sa fourrure et de grands crocs dépasser de sa gueule. Mais c'était de loin ses yeux qui étaient les plus impressionnants. Ils étaient d'un vert profonds, ils semblaient vous transpercer de part en part. D'ailleurs, Sanji n'avait vu de tels yeux que sur une seule personne…

« Zoro ? »

Non ce n'était pas possible ! Zoro devait être en train de dormir à cette heure si ! Et puis même, pourquoi serait-il un tigre ? Malgré tout, le fait était que le tigre lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Si tu es Zoro, prouve-le ! »

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à un gros matou qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il allait péter un câble, c'est sûr.

Lui prouver qui il est ? La bonne blague ! Et il fait comment? Soudain Zoro avisa la porte du fond, celle du cellier. Il se releva doucement, puis avança jusqu'à la porte. Il gratta le bois de ses pattes pour que Sanji lui ouvre. Celui-ci, comprenant sa requête, s'avança prudemment, et actionna la clenche. Zoro entra dans la pièce et se posta devant un tonneau de sake. Sérieusement il ne pouvait pas faire plus clair ! De toute manière Sanji eut l'air de comprendre car il affichait un air blasé.

« Espèce de marimo ivrogne… »

Il ne lui répondit que par un simple grognement. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait dire autre chose. Puis, le motif de sa venue lui revint en mémoire et il poussa un petit grognement en jetant un coup d'œil suggestif au réfrigérateur.

Ça mange quoi un tigre ? Bonne question... Peut-être pas un truc cuit ou qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un légume… Il doit bien rester un morceau de viande crue quelque part. Sorti de ses réflexion par un grognement impatient, Sanji se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit un gros morceau de viande qu'il posa devant Zoro dans un plat. Celui-ci se fit un plaisir de le dévorer en moins de deux avant de lécher le fond de l'assiette. Il se retourna vers Sanji, le museau barbouillé de sang.

« T'es crade marimo…Tiens, lave-toi là-dedans. »

Et il lui tendit un plat d'eau. Après s'être rendu à peu près présentable, Zoro se campa devant le chef cuistot et le regarda avec tout l'espoir du monde. C'est qu'il avait encore faim ! Trois quintaux de muscles ça a besoin d'énergie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer avec ses yeux de merlan frit le matou ? Il n'y aura pas assez de viande si tu en manges autant que Luffy ! »

Ledit « matou » poussa un énième grognement et se mit à bouder. Enfin… Autant qu'un félin puisse le faire.

Sanji, attendri, approcha sa main dans l'espoir de le caresser, mais les babines retroussées de Zoro le dissuadèrent.

Voyant son hésitation, celui-ci se radoucit et vint frotter sa tête sur la main de Sanji, réclamant des caresses. Bah oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait avoir un peu d'affection de la part du cuistot. Pourtant il ne demandait que ça. Mais bon, d'ici que se crétin le comprenne, autant profiter.

C'est donc avec bonne grâce que Sanji lui en administra. Bientôt la pièce fut remplie de ronronnements, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer le coq.

« Un vrai chat de salon ! Tu m'avais caché ça… AH ! »

Dans un grondement sourd, le chat de salon le fit tomber, et se tint, menaçant, au-dessus de lui. Sanji, pas le moins du monde impressionné, le regarda avec une lueur de défi et d'amusement dans le regard. Lueur qui s'éteignit rapidement à l'aide d'un grand coup de langue. Dégoulinant de bave, Sanji se redressa sur les coudes, furibond. Il commença à l'invectiver jusqu'à ce que le fautif en ai marre et décide de le faire taire. Et quoi de plus efficace que de s'assoir sur quelqu'un pour le faire taire? Apparemment, Zoro, lui, n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Et c'est donc sous la pression de trois cents kilos négligemment assis sur son abdomen que le pauvre Sanji fut contraint au silence. Heureusement pour lui, l'équipage au grand complet fit irruption dans la pièce avant qu'il ne meurt asphyxié. Zoro se releva nonchalamment et se rassis à côté de Sanji, qui reprenait son souffle en le fusillant du regard. Et qui, une fois l'ayant retrouvé, se remit à l'engueuler de plus belle.

« Espèce de sale sac à puces mal élevé ! Tu pèses ton poids, abruti ? T'as failli me tuer !

-Euh Sanji, pourquoi cries-tu après un tigre ?, hasarda Ussop, à moitié caché derrière Franky

-Et pourquoi y a-t-il un tigre sur le Sunny d'abord ?, renchérit le cyborg

- Gros matou morfale et ivrogne ! ».

Voyant que le cuisinier ne déniait pas leur répondre, la navigatrice prit la parole de sa voix mélodieuse… Et retint finalement l'attention de Sanji, au grand soulagement des tympans de l'équipage.

« Hein ?

-Je crois que notre navigatrice se demande l'explication de la présence d'un tigre sur notre bateau, lui expliqua Robin

-C'est l'autre marimo débile qui a réussi l'exploit de passer du statut d'algue à celui de matou.

-Grrr.

-Il dit qu'il n'est ni une algue ni un matou, traduisit Chopper

-Sanji ?, intervint Luffy

-Laisse-moi deviner… Tu as faim ?, répondit Sanji

-Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuui ! » Hurla un Luffy larmoyant.

Un Luffy qui se fit d'ailleurs assommer par une Nami pas vraiment d'humeur à dépasser un certain niveau de décibels. Une fois un calme relatif installé, toute la bande put enfin se mettre à table. Le grand débat de ce matin était le pourquoi du comment que Zoro avait fini en tigre. Malheureusement, aucune réponse plausible ne fut émise (non Luffy, le fait qu'il dort autant qu'un chat ne fait pas parti des possibilités envisageables). A part peut-être celle de l'archéologue. En effet, celle-ci avait émis la possibilité que le bretteur ait été ensorcelé. Les causes médicales étant écartées, il n'y avait pas trente-six milles autre solutions. Elle fut donc chargée de trouver des informations dans ses livres. Le médecin de bord lui proposa aussi son aide. Les deux amis partis, les conversations reprirent bon train, allant du pourquoi quelqu'un aurait ensorcelé Zoro, au comment le quelqu'un l'aurait fait, en passant à qui serait apte à lancer un sort. Les explications grotesques fusèrent, et les sensées furent rares.

« -C'est les marines !

- Il n'y a pas de marines sur le bateau et il n'y en avait pas sur la dernière île !

-Et puis depuis font-ils de la sorcellerie ?

-Il a gagné un concours de beuverie et un perdant lui en a voulu !

-Mouais…

-Il a bousculé la sorcière du coin sans s'excuser ?

-C'est Dieu qu'il l'a punit car il a dit qu'il ne croit pas en lui !

-Ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps…

-Il s'est perdu dans un potager magique !

-Perdu c'est plausible, potager magique un peu moins…

-Grrr.

-Il m'a piqué du cola et il n'a pas supporté !

-Franky, il n'y a que toi pour te transformer avec du cola….

-Il s'est perdu jusqu'à Poudlard, et Harry Potter l'a transformé !

-Et moi je suis la fée Mélusine…

-Tu es la plus jolie des fées ma Nami-chérie !

-C'est pas le sujet de la conversation Sanji…

-Il a mangé un fruit du démon !

-T'as déjà vu Marimo manger un fruit ?

-Grrrrrr…

-Coucouche panier le matou.

-ROOOOOOOOOAHH ! »

Toute l'assemblée se tut, impressionnée par le feulement du bretteur qui en avait marre de ces débilités. Sanji finit par décréter que le petit déjeuner était fini, et tout le monde sortit de la cuisine, plus au moins terrorisé. Tout le monde, sauf Zoro qui s'allongea dans un coin pour piquer un petit roupillon. La vaisselle finie, Sanji alla s'assoir sur le canapé pour fumer une clope et réfléchir. C'est que de voir son nakama en tigre, ça peut soulever pas mal de questions. Mais pas du genre de celles posées jusqu'alors. Celles -là ils auraient bien le temps de les résoudre plus tard. C'était plutôt le genre de questions dérangeantes, celles qu'on aimerait ne pas avoir à se poser. Par exemple, pourquoi se petit pincement au cœur quand on émettait la possibilité qu'il reste toujours comme ça. Ou cette irrésistible envie de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'on trouverait un remède.

Ce genre de question que l'on se poserait si l'on tenait beaucoup à la personne.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient camarades point barre… N'est-ce pas ? Fatigué par ces réflexions, Sanji décida de laisser couler. Après tout ils sont sensés être ensemble pour un bout de temps, autant bien s'entendre. Et s'ils pouvaient très bien s'entendre ce serait pas mal non plus. Voilà, un ami mais pas plus.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, Sanji sortit de quoi préparer la quantité phénoménale de nourriture nécessaire pour rassasier l'équipage. Bientôt un délicat fumet se répandit sur tout le bateau, et un tout sauf délicat capitaine fit savoir à tout Grand Line qu'il avait faim. Pour ne pas changer quoi.

Vers midi, après que Luffy ait essayé de voler vingt fois la cuisine, et s'était pris vingt semelles dans le crâne [une de plus en prévention, on ne sait jamais !], tout le monde revint à table. Zoro eut son bifteck, les autres se régalèrent d'un délicieux sauté de veau. Bien sûr, Luffy essaya de détrousser tout l'équipage (même le tigre) et ne reçut en retour que des coups de fourchettes, crocs, couteaux, poings, semelles. Bref, comme d'habitude. Le problème de Zoro fut relancé mais aucune réponse ne fut apportée. Par contre celui-ci surpris tout le monde en allant se coller dans les jambes de Sanji, manquant de le renverser. Il rouspéta mais s'accroupit et câlina le tigre, sous les yeux ébahis de l'équipage… Jusqu'à que l'attention générale se reporte sur Luffy qui avait chapardé dans les assiettes. Un repas presque normal, en somme.

Voilà ! Un petit aperçut pour débuter. Si ça vous plait, laissez une review, que je sache si je poste la suite ou pas. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

OUUUAAHH ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews d'un coup ! *w* Ça me fait super plaisir ! Arigatooo !

Je tiens à préciser à Kit que s'il n'y a pas trop sabotage de la langue c'est aussi grâce à ma béta Estrella-san !

Donc je vous poste une petite suite. Elle ne fait pas avancer l'histoire mais je me suis bien marré à l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Une semaine passa et aucune solution ne résultat des recherches de Robin et Chopper. Il fut décidé qu'on chercherait d'autres moyens de rendre son apparence à Zoro sur la prochaine île.

Zoro parut s'en contenter car il ne protesta pas et retourna à son activité favorite. Non, pas la sieste. Ça c'était sa deuxième activité favorite. La première était le câlinage intensif par le cuistot de bord. En effet, depuis sa transformation, leurs rapports s'étaient faits beaucoup plus amicaux. Zoro trainait toujours dans les pattes de Sanji, réclamant caresses et autres papouilles. Et ce qui tenait du miracle il n'y a même pas une semaine était devenue scène courante chez les mugiwara : un Zoro ronronnant comme un moteur de Ferrari sur les genoux d'un Sanji aux anges. C'est qu'il adorait les félins le cuistot, alors en avoir un rien que pour lui ! Rien que pour lui, parce que le tigre avait ses préférences et n'acceptait les caresses de peu de personnes. Juste celles de Sanji en fait. Un tout petit chouia capricieux le matou. Mais bon personne ne s'en formalisait, ils avaient déjà leur boule de poils trop mignonne, pas besoin d'une deuxième.

Zoro accompagnait (entre deux siestes) son câlineur attitré partout, s'attirant souvent ses câlins, mais aussi ses foudres. Il doit quand même cuisiner ! Mais malgré ses vociférations, Sanji était bien content de pouvoir le câliner à sa guise, appréciant de plus en plus cette partie de Zoro qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après tout le bretteur n'avait jamais été très affectueux ni même ne serait-ce qu'amical avec lui. Bon il y était quand même pour quelque chose, à toujours le taquiner. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était aussi susceptible!

Mais même s'ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux, les petites bagarres n'en demeuraient pas moins fréquentes. Bah oui, ils avaient eu un miracle, c'était déjà beaucoup pour en espérer un deuxième.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Round 1.

« Dégage sale matou, tu ne vois pas que je cuisine? »

Apparemment non puisqu'il continuait à se frotter à ses jambes. Comme depuis un bon quart d'heure. Pas étonnant que Sanji soit en rogne ! Ce satané sac à puces l'empêchait de travailler tranquillement ! Décidant de le mettre à la porte (ce qu'il aurait dut faire depuis quinze minutes si le plat sur le feu ne lui demandait pas autant d'attention) Sanji se retourna et attrapa le gêneur par la peau du coup et… Entreprit de le tirer jusqu'à la sortie. Peine perdue. Un tigre de trois quintaux bien décidé à ne pas bouger, et bien ça ne bouge pas. Il aurait du s'en douter limite… Bien décidé à le faire déguerpir quand même, Sanji ouvrit la porte en grand, et sans que Zoro puisse réagir, lui ficha un grand coup de pied au derrière. Simple, expéditif et efficace. Content de lui Sanji referma la porte et retourna à ses fourneaux.

« Yosh! Regarde Ussop, Zoro vole! Sugoi ! »

Résultat : 1/0 pour le cuistot.

Round 2.

Ce jour-là il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud même pour les deux membres à fourrures de l'équipage. Mais alors que Chopper, muni d'une bouée, sautait dans la piscine spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion, le pauvre Zoro que l'eau… Indisposait, ne pouvait que squatter la cuisine. Au grand dam du cuistot qui, lui, ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les jambes. Mais le félin restait sage, assis près de la table. Trop sage même. Suspicieux, Sanji se retourna pour vérifier que le matou ne manigançait rien. Il n'aurait pas du ! Depuis quand Zoro était-il un cousin du Chat Potté ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi le regardait-il avec de grands yeux humides ? Et comment diable s'était-il procuré la bouteille de sake qu'il avait entre les pattes ? Pour toute réponse Zoro lui lança un petit miaulement avec une tête tout bonnement adorable. Argh ! Ce, ce, ce, ce MACHIN à rayures voulait boire son meilleur sake ?! Et il voulait que LUI lui ouvre la bouteille ?!

« Il n'en est pas question sale ivrogne ! Depuis quand les tigres sont-ils alcooliques ?

-Meow #grands yeux#

- Même pas en rêve !

- … #très grands yeux #

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça imbécile !

-… #très grands yeux très humides#

-… Tu penses m'amadouer avec tes yeux de cocker battu et ta bouille adorable ?

-…

-Pfffffffff… Tu peux être fier de toi tu as réussi ! »

Il avait cédé ! Ce n'est pas possible…Faut dire aussi que Zoro était tout à fait adorable et que n'importe qui aurait fait pareil. Enfin, il l'espérait !

Furieux contre lui-même, Sanji déboucha la bouteille et versa son contenu dans un bol. Puis il fit volte-face et retourna martyriser tous les pauvres légumes qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Surtout les verts.

Victorieux, Zoro lapa tout le liquide avec délice.

Résultat : 1 point pour Zoro, ex aequo.

Round 3.

Ce matin-ci, la neige recouvrait tout le Sunny. Luffy, Ussop et Chopper, en joie, avalèrent leurs petits déjeuner en quatrième vitesse puis allèrent s'amuser dans la neige. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Brook puis par Franky. Les filles préférèrent rester au chaud. La vaisselle finie, Sanji sortit aussi, appréciant l'air frais après la chaleur étouffante des derniers jours. Une bataille générale de boules de neige éclata, et bientôt chacun fut caché derrière un monticule de neige, préparant ses munitions. Sanji en avait fait une vingtaine et se préparait à attaquer quand une masse s'abattit sur son dos. Ventre à terre, le cuistot se débattit comme il pouvait et finit par se retourner. Il tomba nez à… truffe avec Zoro, qui le regardait avec amusement. Celui-ci avait l'air de fixer avec attention son nez rougi par le froid. Se demandant ce que préparait la peluche de deux mètres de long qui le surplombait, Sanji ne fit pas tout de suite attention à la langue légèrement sortie de la gueule de son camarade. Mal lui en pris car avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se mangea un grand coup de l'appendice spongieuse en travers de la figure.

« Je suppose que ça aura eu le mérite de me réchauffer le bout du nez… Espèce de sale monstre à fourrure tu vas me le payer ! »

Zoro bondit hors de sa portée, et bientôt l'équipage délaissa sa partie de boules de neige pour admirer le jeu du « chat et la souris » le plus réaliste qu'ils n'aient jamais vus. A part que c'était le chat qui se faisait courser. Mais ça, personne n'en tiendra rigueur…

Résultat : 2/1 L'écart se creuse.

Round 4.

Une énième bataille occasionnée par une broutille avait encore éclatée sur le bateau. Une affaire de boule de poils vraisemblablement. Apparemment, le cuisinier de l'équipage ne supportait pas qu'un certain membre du bateau crache une boule de poil sous son nez. Ce qui est très peu ragoûtant, que l'on se le dise. C'était donc pour ceci qu'une nouvelle prise de bec avait démarré entre Sanji et Zoro. Et qu'une nouvelle fois ce dernier avait pris l'avantage en renversant son adversaire. Pour la défense de Sanji, il ne pouvait pas vraiment attaquer vu que l'autre abruti ne pouvait plus parer avec ses sabres. Il ne voulait pas le blesser quand même, quoique, coincé sous lui, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait pour le moment. Refoulant les idées quelque peu sanglantes qui lui traversaient l'esprit, Sanji choisi de ne pas attaquer. Enfin, pas directement. Alors que Zoro prenait son immobilité pour un abandon et baissait sa garde, il remonta lentement sa main vers sa petite oreille ronde. Et avant que Zoro comprenne quoi que ce soit, Sanji y appuya juste derrière. Un énorme bruit survint. Un bruit faisant penser à un tigre qui s'écroule.

Zoro, maintenant couché sur le flanc, ronronnait avec force alors que Sanji se tordait de rire juste à côté. A force de lui administrer des caresses, le coq avait fini par connaitre toutes ses préférences. Notamment celle-ci. Autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

Résultat : 2/2 Sanji rétablit le score.

Round 5.

Ces deux abrutis se bagarrent encore… Mais comment peuvent-ils se chercher des noises alors qu'ils ne se comprennent même pas ?!

Nami en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand un feulement plus fort que les autres la décida. Délaissant son chocolat chaud, elle sortit dehors pour régler le conflit à sa manière. A peine posa-t-elle un pied dans la neige que son calme partit définitivement en vacances. Voir deux idiots, parce qu'il n'y avait que ça pour les décrire, se taper sur la tronche avait le don de lui faire perdre son calme déjà mis à rude épreuve avec le reste de l'équipage. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Se frayant un passage dans la neige, elle arriva à leur hauteur et leva ses poings. Les deux adversaires ne lui prêtant toujours aucune attention, elle les abattit sur leurs boîtes crâniennes respectives. Satisfaite du calme relatif qui s'était installé, elle retourna siroter son chocolat qui… n'était plus sur la table. Elle alla encore devoir sévir…

« LUFFY ! »

Résultat : abrutis K.O, Nami gagnante.

Je vous avais prévenu, ce n'est pas bien long. J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même. Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le troisième chapitre, bonne lecture !

Sanji frissonna entre ses draps. Ils approchaient d'une île hivernale et sa petite couette ne suffisait décemment pas à le maintenir au chaud. Emergeant difficilement, il se leva de son lit, frigorifié, et partit à la recherche d'une couverture plus chaude. Serrant ses bras contre son torse, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le local à futon. A peine fat-il deux pas dans le couloir qu'il buta dans une masse de fourrure. Se rattrapant au mur, il poussa un juron bien senti et fusilla Zoro du regard. Celui-ci le regardait avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce cuistot de malheur était debout à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Puis il avisa la chair de poule qui le parcourait. Lui au moins avec sa fourrure il ne risquait pas d'avoir froid, et la fraicheur de la nuit ne l'empêchait nullement de roupiller. Par contre la souris de la cale… Foutu instinct animal ! Et voilà que quand il allait enfin se coucher ce cuistot à la manque lui fonçait dedans. M'enfin lui n'avait pas la vision nocturne… Mais ce n'est pas une excuse NON MAIS OH ! Les deux compagnons se fixèrent pendant un moment avant que Sanji ne se résigne à parler, compte rendu de l'inaptitude de son félin de nakama.

« Laisses-moi passer marimo, lança-t-il en claquant des dents

-Grrr

-Allez grouille ! J'ai froid moi ! »

Après un petit moment de silence où les deux abrutis s'affrontaient de regard, le tigre vint se coller dans les jambes de Sanji. Un frisson parcourut le bipède, accompagné par une agréable sensation de chaleur.

-Y'en a qui ont de la chance quand même, murmura-t-il

Zoro continua à se frotter à lui et vint même enrouler sa queue touffue autour de la taille de son camarade pour le réchauffer un peu plus.

« T'es bien mignon, mais j'ai toujours froid alors, à part si tu veux me servir de bouillote, laisse-moi passer ! »

Zoro se planta résolument devant lui et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts, comme essayant de faire passer un message au blond devant lui.

« T'es chiant marimo… »

Se retournant, le cuistot retourna en grelotant dans sa chambre. Le félin le suivit un instant du regard puis lui emboîta le pas. Quand il franchit la porte, Sanji rentrait sous sa couverture en jurant doucement contre « l'algue demeurée qui lui sert de nakama ». Celle-ci s'avança sans se préoccuper du regard éberlué de l'habitant de la vétuste chambre. Arrivé devant son lit, il posa prudemment la patte sur le sommier, testant sa résistance. Satisfait, il grimpa souplement sur le lit et s'y étala de tout son long. Sauf que celui-ci était plutôt étroit et le pauvre Sanji se retrouva coincé entre la cloison et le ventre chaud du squatteur. Il lui jeta un regard interloqué. Il n'allait pas dormir avec lui, si ? Eh bien si… Mon dieu… Si ce truc commençait à le prendre au mot à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge ! Poussant un gros soupir, Sanji se blottit contre la fourrure de sa bouillote géante. Celle-ci ronronna un petit peu et posa sa patte en travers du corps frêle du cuistot. Comme il l'aurait fait avec son bras…

Le jour qui suivit, l'équipage accosta sur une petite île brumeuse. Comme le log-pose mettrait qu'une journée à se recharger, chacun partit rapidement en ville avec une mission. Nami devait récolter des informations sur les récifs et autre anomalies du coin pour les aider en mer (plus surveiller Luffy le glouton), Chopper et Robin devaient recommencer leurs recherches, Franky et Ussop devaient trouver du matériel pour réparer un ou deux problèmes sur le bateau, et enfin Sanji devait aller faire les courses. Brook était chargé de rester sur le bateau par précaution. Et Zoro lui… Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait vraiment aider en quoique ce soit. Il avait donc décidé d'aller se promener, à l'insu des autres membres de l'équipage. Après une courte marche ou il ne rencontra personne, Zoro se retrouva sur une grande place. Qui se vida rapidement d'ailleurs. Sans plus s'en soucier, l'imposant félin continua sa route, fendant la foule. Le brouhaha ambiant s'amplifia, chacun se fendant d'un commentaire ou d'un cri. Bientôt, toute la ville fut au courant qu'un énorrrrrme tigre s'y baladait. Toute la ville et un cuistot. Celui-ci, en entendant la rumeur, se mit tout de suite à la recherche du perturbateur. Il le trouva rapidement, il suffisait de suivre les cris de terreur. Il était plus difficile à retrouver en temps qu'humain. Malgré le fait qu'un gars au corps taillé en V avec des cheveux verts et se baladant avec trois sabres était quand même reconnaissable. Mais non, là, c'était beaucoup plus simple. C'est en pensant à ça que Sanji retrouva son nakama en plein milieu d'un attroupement craintif mais curieux. Sous le regard ébahi de la foule, il s'approcha à grand pas du félin et lui administra un magnifique coup de semelle sur le crâne.

« Espèce d'abruti fini ! T'as régressé au point de ne plus s'avoir qu'un tigre ne passe pas inaperçu ?!

-Grrr.

-Ouais c'est ça grogne tu me fais peur.

Abandonnant un instant Zoro, Sanji se retourna vers les passants.

-Ce n'est rien, il est inoffensif mais extrêmement idiot.

-Grrr

-J'ai dit quoi le matou, « inoffensif » alors arrête de grogner.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne représente aucun danger ?

-Mais oui madame, il est parfaitement apprivoisé. »

Les commentaires fusèrent, chacun apportant son grain de sel dans la conversation :

« Peut-on apprivoiser un tigre ?

-Comment est-il arrivé ici ?

-Doit-on le mettre en laisse ?

-Je peux le caresser ? »

Sanji se retourna, interloqué, vers la petite voix qui s'était fait entendre. Un petit garçon le regardait, une lueur émerveillée dans ses prunelles.

« Voyons Eric !

-Ne vous en fait pas monsieur, il ne craint rien. Bien sûr Eric, viens là. »

Voyant la tête de Zoro qui n'avait pas l'air très d'accord, Sanji se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

« Tu fais des conneries, t'assumes. Maintenant t'es gentil et tu ronronnes. »

Se redressant Sanji prit par la main le gosse et la posa sur le crâne du félin. Zoro se mit aussitôt à ronronner et vint même se coller sur l'enfant, réclamant plus de câlins.

« Vous voyez ? »

Un brouhaha sourd lui répondit, et Sanji finit par se dire que même s'ils étaient un peu rassurés ils devraient lever le camp rapidement. Il attrapa Zoro et salua la foule puis s'engouffra rapidement dans une ruelle. Il lâcha le félin et se mit à marmonner sur la débilité du « matou irresponsable et sans cervelle qui me sert de nakama ». Ledit matou irresponsable répondit par un grognement agacé. Après tout ce n'est pas ça faute, lui aussi a besoin de marcher un peu! Chacun plongé dans ces pensées, aucun des deux n'entendit le « clic » caractéristique d'une arme que l'on charge. Ce fut l'odorat de Zoro qui le sauva d'une balle. Alerté par l'odeur de la poudre, il avait plongé sur le côté et évité le projectile mortel de peu. Sorti de sa torpeur, Sanji bondit sur l'homme et d'un coup de pied lui arrachai le fusil des mains. Ce dernier s'enfuit en courant tandis que Zoro s'approchait, un grondement sourd émanant de son poitrail et une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Maintenant sur leurs gardes, leurs sens en alerte, ils traversèrent rapidement le village et rejoignirent le bateau (nan marimo il pas par là le bateau !). Attendant nerveusement le retour des autres, Sanji entreprit tout de même de ranger les quelques courses qu'il avait pu acheter. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, il leur exposa la situation brièvement et il fut convenu que l'on partir le soir même. A la nuit tombée, ils étaient déjà loin de l'île.

Quand le dîner fut servi, chacun narra sa journée et exposa ses trouvailles. Franky et Ussop avaient trouvé tout ce qu'ils leur faillaient pour réparer les dommages du bateau plus un « suuupeeeerr » gadget (d'après Franky) qu'ils avaient volé à un gigantesque dragon cracheur de feu (made in Ussop). Pendant que le Pinocchio de service racontait ses fables au petit docteur, Nami leur fit le point sur ce qu'elle avait appris auprès d'un marin du coin, Sanji fit le compte des provisions et Luffy… Fit le topo de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait réussi à faire en trois heures. Assez impressionnant quand on n'est pas habitué. Le pauvre Brook n'en crut pas ses oreilles… qu'il n'avait plus (SKUULL JOKE !). Puis ce fut au tour de Robin de rapporter ses découvertes :

« Avec Chopper nous avons peut être trouvé quelque chose, commença-t-elle alors que le petit médecin se retournait

-Effectivement nous sommes tombés sur une vieille dame qui a quelque peu éclairé notre lanterne.

-Elle prétendait connaitre une solution pour notre bretteur… »

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine et Robin commença son histoire.

Début d'après-midi, _FLASH BACK_

_Chopper et Robin déambulaient dans la ville depuis une bonne heure à la recherche de renseignements. Jusqu'ici, après maintes et maintes bibliothèques, antiquaires louches et sorcières du coin, aucune réponse ne leur fut apportée. Ils apostrophèrent une énième personne dans la rue pour leur exposer le problème quand une voix les interpella. Ce retournant, ils aperçurent une vieille femme qui leur faisait signe d'approcher. Elle était de taille moyenne, la peau basanée et ses grands yeux noirs brillaient d'intelligence. Elle était vêtue sombrement, une robe noire recouverte d'un joli châle aux reflets mauves. Elle n'était pas bien imposante, mais une aura émanait d'elle, forçant au respect. Quand ils se furent approchés, elle leur fit un sourire chaleureux et les invita dans geste de la main à entrer dans l'échoppe devant laquelle elle se tenait. Chopper jetait un regard craintif à Robin mais elle lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant et s'engagea à sa suite, Chopper la talonnant. Ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique, emplie de teintures aux reflets moirés et d'objets exotiques. Sur les étagères s'entreposaient bocaux, lampes à huile, foulards d'Alabasta [sur lesquels Chopper laissa un regard humide plein d'émotion, sans toutefois pleurer], bougies parfumées… L'étrange femme les entraina dans une arrière-boutique où étaient installés une table basse et quelques poufs multicolores. Le sol était recouvert de tapis persans et de coussins, le tout dégageant une atmosphère chaleureuse. Elle ne leur avait toujours pas adressé le moindre mot. Elle prit enfin la parole quand elle vit Chopper, toujours pas rassuré, se cacher derrière Robin (pas dans le bon sens cela va de soi)._

_« Bonjour, calme-toi petit renne, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »_

_Sa voix était mélodieuse et douce, et Chopper fut tout de suite rassuré. Le voyant se détendre, elle reprit :_

_« Je m'appelle Fatima, mais asseyez-vous mes chers enfants._

_Robin et Chopper obtempérèrent puis la brune prit la parole._

_-Bonjour Fatima, voici Chopper et je suis Robin. Je suppose que tu connais notre problème._

_-Effectivement, je vous ai entendu._

_-Avez-vous une solution ? demanda le petit médecin_

_-Je crois oui mais laissez-moi vous servir un peu de thé. Vous aimez la menthe ? »_

_Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et Fatima alla chercher une théière sur une petite étagère. Elle prépara le breuvage et le servit dans trois tasses qu'elle venait de sortir. Robin porta le thé à sa bouche et en avala une gorgé puis reprit la conversation :_

_« Vous nous disiez que vous aviez une solution…_

_-Oui, ce qui arrive à votre ami est tout à fait explicable._

_-Ah bon ? Mais j'ai cherché dans tous mes livres, je n'ai rien trouvé !, s'exclama Chopper._

_-Ce n'est pas vers la médecine qu'il faut se tourner jeune renne, mais vers quelque chose de plus…_

_-Magique ?_

_-Exactement Robin._

_-Donc la magie existe ?, s'étonna le petit renne_

_-Bien sûr, elle est partout, dans l'air l'océan, la nature… »_

_Chopper la regarda avec émerveillement, des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce fut donc Robin qui reprit la parole :_

_« Notre bretteur aurais donc été… Ensorcelé ?_

_-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, mais oui c'est à peu près l'idée._

_-Nous pouvons donc le soignez ? Voyez-vous c'est un petit peu incommodant._

_Fatima émis un petit rire puis sourit de nouveau._

_-Je m'en doute bien. Et il y a bien une solution. Mais il faut d'abord cerner le problème. Avez-vous visité une île particulière, ou croisé quelqu'un de mal intentionné ?_

_-Je ne crois pas… Nous nous sommes arrêtés la semaine dernière sur une petite île pour nous réapprovisionner mais rien de plus._

_-Une semaine dîtes-vous… Dans quelle direction ?_

_-Elle est au Sud-Ouest d'ici je dirais. Cela a-t-il une importance ?_

_-Hum… Peut-être bien. Je crois me souvenir, qu'une île pas loin d'ici avait un étrange effet sur certain métabolisme. Si on en croit ses légendes, chaque personne abatant ou blessant un animal de cette île, se transformera à son tour en bête._

_-Mais Zoro n'a rien ramené… Et puis Sanji dit que les tigres sont mauvais à manger…, murmura Chopper, perdu dans ses pensées._

_-Il a surement du se faire attaquer par un félin et l'a blessé en se défendant._

_-Peut-être… En attendant j'ai un remède ! »_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

« Et donc j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour soigner Zoro mais il me faudra un peu de temps !

-Supeeeeeeerr !

-Yohoho ! Quelle bonne nouvelle !

-Sugoi !

-Cela me fait penser que sur une île je me suis aussi battu avec un tigre. Mais il était immense ! Au moins six mètres de haut !

- Ferme-la Ussop… Combien de temps mettras-tu à soigner l'autre abruti, Chopper ?

-Une semaine, tout au plus, Sanji. »

Le silence religieux qui s'était installé pendant le récit de Robin vola en éclat et chacun se mit à discuter, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Seul Zoro semblait un peu morose, mais personne n'y prêta vraiment d'attention, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à ne pas se faire piquer leur nourriture pas leur goinfre de capitaine.

Quand le dîner fut terminé, chacun repartit dans sa cabine, fatigué de leur journée bien remplie. Seul Brook et Sanji restèrent debout, l'un étant de garde, l'autre faisant la vaisselle.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, chacun était en forme le lendemain, même Brook (qui avait plus somnolé qu'autre chose) semblait avoir parfaitement récupéré. Il n'était qu'à peine dix heures, chacun vaquant à ses occupations habituelles. Luffy péchait, Robin et Nami profitait du soleil sur la proue, Franky discutait tranquillement avec Brook pendant qu'Ussop abreuvait Chopper d'histoires à dormir debout. Zoro roupillait quelque part sur le bateau et Sanji préparait la quantité faramineuse de nourriture que l'équipage réclamerait pour ce midi. Après le repas, Chopper commença à préparer le médicament de Zoro. Chacun était impatient de revoir l'épéiste. Même Sanji, bien qu'il ne se l'avouait qu'à demi.

Ça vous a plu ? Oui, nan, reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Et un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

Trois journées de plus s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ de l'île. Le coq avait remarqué qu'une certaine distance s'était installée entre Zoro et lui. Il se faisait de plus en plus de soucis à son égard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le félin se montrait si réticent aux caresses habituelles. Il l'approchait de moins en moins, comme si... Comme si son instinct animal reprenait un peu à peu le contrôle, l'empêchant de rester avec ses nakamas. Décidant d'en parler à Chopper, il finit rapidement ses plats et partit à la recherche du petit renne. Il le trouva dans sa cabine, farfouillant dans des herbes, visiblement en train de préparer le remède. Quand il lui exposa sommairement ses doutes, Chopper parut s'inquiéter, mais ne pouvant pas faire plus vite, lui conseilla juste de rester avec Zoro le plus possible. Il lui expliqua que, d'après Fatima, si celui-ci ne restait pas avec des hommes, il risquait de devenir entièrement animal et de plus pouvoir être soigné. Encore plus inquiet, Sanji le remercia et retourna à sa cuisine. Sûr qu'une petite bouteille de saké amadouerait l'épéiste… Il repartit sur le pont, cherchant du regard un truc à rayures qui pourrait traîner par là. Ne le voyant pas, il fit le tour du bateau, inspectant les recoins où Zoro aimait bien dormir. Sanji finit par trouver le félin assoupi sous les mandariniers de sa chère Nami. Le cuisinier s'approcha doucement puis vint s'assoir à côté de l'imposante bête. Il déboucha sa bouteille et versa son contenu dans une écuelle qu'il posa près de la truffe de son nakama. Celle-ci frémit et Zoro ouvrit doucement les yeux. Voyant la boisson, il ne se posa pas plus de questions et lapa tout le liquide en quelques coups de langues. Puis tournant brusquement la tête, il toisa Sanji et se mit à grogner. A croire que l'incident de l'île l'avait rendu méfiant à l'égard de tous les humains. Le coq lui fit un sourire rassurant, et sans plus se préoccuper de lui, sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Le tigre grogna de plus belle mais le blond ne lui prêta aucune attention, savourant tranquillement sa nicotine. Quand Zoro émit un grognement plus conséquent que les autres (son odorat affuté ne supportant pas l'odeur de la cigarette), Sanji lui administra une tapette sur le museau, voulant le faire taire. S'il ne pouvait même plus s'intoxiquer tranquille maintenant ! Malheureusement, Zoro ne semblait pas de son avis et se remit à feuler, beaucoup plus fort. Sanji lui lança un regard mécontent et lui souffla un nuage de fumée sur la figure. Ce n'est pas parce que môsieur était de mauvais poil qu'il ne pouvait plus fumer ! Il avait déjà été bien gentil de lui donner à boire ! Voyant que Zoro ne comptait pas se montrer plus sympathique, Sanji se leva brusquement pour partir. Mais tout ce qu'il put faire ce fut de retomber à genoux en poussant en poussant un cri de douleur. Le félin avait pris sa brusquerie pour une attaque et avait enfoncé profondément ses crocs dans le bras du fumeur. Celui-ci gémissait en se tenant l'épaule, essayant d'endiguer le flot de souffrance qui émanait de son bras. Alerté par le cri de leur cuisinier, le reste de l'équipage avait accouru. Mais à peine eurent-ils fait un pas vers eux que le tigre enfonça plus profondément ses crocs dans la chair tendre de Sanji. Un craquement sinistre retentit, suivit d'un long gémissement, quand l'os se rompit. Ussop et Chopper étaient morts de trouille tandis que Luffy se retenait de crier à son second de lâcher son cuistot. Il était visiblement paniqué et Nami essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, ne voulant pas aggraver le cas de Sanji. Les autres membres étaient atterrés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leurs deux nakamas s'étaient retrouvés dans une telle situation. Le coq avait les larmes aux yeux mais pourtant semblait calme. Doucement, il essaya d'approcher sa main du museau de félin. Celui-ci grogna mais n'accentua pas la pression sur son bras. Après une seconde d'hésitation pendant laquelle tout l'équipage retint son souffle, Sanji posa la main sur la tête du prédateur et planta son regard dans le sien. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent comme des heures dans un silence de mort avant que l'énorme bête ne lâche le bras du cuistot dans un sursaut. On put lire pendant un instant un regret intense dans ses yeux, avant que la part animale ne reprenne le dessus. Ce court instant suffit pourtant à Luffy pour l'assommer promptement.

Quand le tigre se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne se trouvait plus à l'arrière du bateau mais dans une cage à côté de l'aquarium. Il regarda interloqué, les barreaux qui l'entouraient. Il pouvait se lever et marcher, mais l'endroit restait étroit et l'animal commença très vite à tourner en rond, ne supportant pas d'être enfermé. « L'animal ? » Zoro secoua son imposante tête, essayant de chasser l'instinct animal qui se faisait de plus en plus présent dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas se laissait submerger ! Il fallait qu'il résiste jusqu'à que Chopper prépare le remède. Aussi décida-t-il de méditer. Il s'assit et commença à réguler sa respiration et à vider son esprit. C'était bien plus dur que qu'on il était humain ! Redoublant d'efforts, il ferma ses paupières. Après un long quart d'heure, il se calma enfin et son esprit fut débarrassé de toutes traces animales. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenir…

Quand Chopper arriva avec le repas de son comparse poilu, il fut plus que surpris de le trouver immobile et les yeux clos. S'inquiétant comme à son habitude, le petit renne appela doucement Zoro. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, et lui lança un regard suppliant avant de refermer les paupières. Le médecin hocha gravement la tête et lui répondit tout haut « Ne t'inquiète pas Zoro, le remède est presque prêt. Demain au plus tard tu seras guéris ». Puis il posa l'écuelle près de la cage, là où Zoro pouvait sortir la tête pour manger, et s'en retourna dans la cuisine. Dans celle-ci, le repas se passait sans agitation. Chacun était dans ses pensées, le nez dans son assiette. Sanji se débrouillait avec un bras pour faire le service, aidé par les multiples mains de Robin. Si son bras pansé (plaqué contre son torse par une écharpe) l'avait retardé dans la préparation du repas, il ne l'avait pas plus incommodé plus que ça. De toute manière, il était bien trop inquiet pour son ami pour s'occuper de sa blessure. Chopper avait du le traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour le soigner, lui-même trop obnubilé par l'état de leur nakama. Il espérait de tout cœur que le petit médecin de bord prépare rapidement le remède, que son Zoro puisse redevenir normal. … … … « Son » ?! Sanji faillit lâcher son plat, tellement sa surprise était grande. Depuis quand associait-il un adjectif possessif au nom commun « algue » ? A moitié choqué par lui-même, il se laissait choir sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ussop, alarmé par son état, lui tapota l'épaule, qu'il recouvrit ses esprits. Rapidement, il reprit son service, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Le reste de l'équipage lui adressa un regard suspicieux puis chacun retourna à sa morosité. Même Luffy ne fit pas grand tapage quand arriva le second plat de viande. Le reste du repas se passa dans la même ambiance, et quand il fut fini, chacun retourna à ses activités. Sanji faisait la vaisselle et commençait déjà à préparer les collations. Luffy, Ussop et Franky allèrent pécher pendant que Brook leur jouait une petite mélodie, dans l'espoir de leur remonter le moral. Chopper s'activait dans sa cabine pour préparer le remède. Nami s'occupait de ses mandariniers et des fleurs de Robin.

Celle-ci était descendu lire près de l'aquarium, et donc de la cage à Zoro. Elle le retrouva comme Chopper l'avait quitté : plongé dans une profonde méditation. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand deux petites oreilles rondes se tournèrent vivement vers elle.

« Ce n'est que moi kenshi-san. »

Elle marqua une pause, observant tranquillement son nakama, puis reprit.

« Chopper-kun à presque fini le remède… A mon avis tu devrais parler à notre cuisinier quand tu seras guéri. Je suis sûre qu'il sera content de te revoir. »

Zoro ouvrit grand ses yeux et lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui chantait encore c'te bonne femme ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé, en plus essayait de méditer là.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Robin, malgré l'agacement apparent du tigre, continua.

« Tu sais, même s'il ne le montre pas, il tient beaucoup à toi. On s'en est tous aperçu pendant ce dernier mois. »

Le tigre pivota brusquement sa tête à l'entente de sa tirade. Il scruta le visage de la jeune femme, se demandant si elle ne se fichait pas un peu de lui. Robin lui sourit un peu plus et lui lança une dernière phrase avant de s'en aller.

« Vas lui dire ce que tu ressens, je suis sûre que tu as bien plus de chance que n'importe quelle femme. »

Zoro la regarda partir, la mâchoire encastrée dans le plancher. Mais comment savait-elle cela ? Raaaah ! Foutuearchéologue trop perspicace ! Enfin, si elle l'était autant que cela voudrait dire qu'il avait une chance auprès du coq. Et une bonne en plus… Mouais, pas convaincu. De toute manière, il verrait ça bien assez tôt. Il n'allait certainement pas rester comme un idiot à ne rien faire s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance !

Sur le pont, Brook avait cessé de jouer, n'arrivant pas à arracher un sourire à ses amis. Il reposait son violon quand un cri de joie résonna dans le bateau. Surpris, Luffy faillit tomber à l'eau, rattrapé in extremis par Franky. Ils n'eurent que le temps de voir débouler une boule de poils qui entra en trombe dans la salle de l'aquarium. Nami accourut juste après, alertée par le bruit. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Ussop courut chercher Sanji dans sa cuisine tandis que tous les autres dévalaient l'escalier précédemment emprunter par Chopper. Bientôt, tout l'équipage fut rassemblé autour de la cage de leur nakama. Le petit renne préparait une seringue sous l'œil attentif du cuisinier tandis qu'Ussop, Luffy et Franky enchainaient des dance de la joie sur un air de Brook. Nami les regardait, blasée, tout en leur rappelant que leur ami n'était toujours pas soigné. Robin affichait son habituel sourire, tout en lançant des regards espiègles à Zoro. Celui-ci ne lâchait pas Sanji du regard, cherchant à savoir si l'archéologue visait juste. Il était vrai que le cuisinier semblait inquiet… Le silence soudain dans la pièce le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il mettrait ça au clair plus tard… Pour l'instant il allait avoir le droit à une jolie piqûre. Lorgnant sur la longue aiguille qui lui faisait face, il tendit, un peu réticent, sa patte entre les barreaux. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance fut la voix de Chopper lui disant que la clé serait devant sa cage.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa première pensée fut que ça sentait le déjà-vu : il avait perdu connaissance et il se retrouvait dans une cage. Il se redressa difficilement, une douleur ô combien sournoise s'étant installée entre ses lombaires. Zoro s'étira, faisant craquer tout son dos, sans oublier une légère grimace quand celui-ci le rappela à l'ordre. Comme quoi, le parquet ne valait pas un bon vieux matelas. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux verdoyant avant que son petit cerveau atrophié ne fasse « tilt ». Il sauta sur ses pieds, se cogna sur la grille qui lui servait de plafond, retourna par terre pour ouvrir la porte de sa cage, et sortit enfin de celle-ci. Il prit le temps de faire quelques pas et de bien s'étirer, avant de se détailler pour sortir de la salle. Il n'était vêtu que de son bas de pyjama, qu'il avait avant sa transformation. Maintenant fébrile, il sortit de la pièce. Dehors il faisait encore nuit, même si quelques rayons de soleil commençaient à poindre à l'horizon. Se délectant de pouvoir enfin marcher, il traversa le pont à petites foulées avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Ce n'était pas qu'il puait mais après un mois sans se laver, même quand on est un tigre, on ne sent pas la rose. Après s'être bien astiqué de partout et s'être habillé, il reprit le chemin du pont. Quand il y arriva enfin, le soleil était déjà bien haut et une bonne odeur émanait de la cuisine. Aïe… Zoro n'était du genre à se prendre la tête mais là, il avait comme qui dirait un souci.

Comment il allait faire avec l'autre baka du sourcil ? Se ramener comme si de rien n'était ? Ou faire ce que lui avait conseillé Robin ? Lui sauter dessus en réclamant des caresses, comme s'il était toujours un tigre ? C'était un peu bizarre ça… Arrrrrghhhhh ! Depuis quand il se posait des questions ? Et depuis quand il devait écouter Robin même ? Il perdait complètement la tête.

Le mode félin ne lui avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout réussi ! Grognant comme il savait maintenant si bien le faire, il entra dans la maudite cuisine du maudit cuistot de ce maudit bateau de ce maudit capitaine de ce… Bref, vous avez compris.

Sanji sifflotait doucement, l'esprit vagabondant au gré de ses pensées pendant que sa main valide s'affairait toute seule à faire le petit déjeuner. Bah oui, soit on a la classe, soit on ne l'a pas. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand il repensa à son nakama qui allait bientôt se réveiller, et sous son apparence normale. C'est vrai qu'il pensait de plus en plus à lui ces dernier temps… Il se faisait décidément trop de souci pour cette algue montée sur pattes. A croire qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Balivernes ! Un marimo restait un marimo et le cuistot n'aimait pas les marimos. Surtout ceux qui s'appelaient Zoro ! Quoique… Argh ! Abattant son couteau sur la pauvre orange qui se retrouva avec une moitié en moins, il pesta contre son petit cerveau blond bipolaire. Fallait savoir ! Il aimait l'autre abruti ou pas ? Il en était à là de ses pérégrinations mentales quand la porte de la cuisine grinça. Il ne se retourna pas, son cœur s'accélérant doucement quand le bruit si caractéristique de katanas cliquetant à la ceinture s'éleva. Un raclement de chaise, puis le silence s'installa. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient gênés, sans même savoir pourquoi. Puis le cook remplit une tasse de café, et vint la poser devant Zoro. Après tout, il devait bien lui servir le petit déjeuner. Retournant à son plan de travail, il fit un jus avec le cadavre de la pauvre orange et sortit du four de beaux croissants bien dorés. Il posa le tout devant l'autre homme et se cala sur une chaise en face de lui. Il entreprit de détailler Zoro pendant que celui-ci engloutissait sans un mot la nourriture, bien trop content d'avoir autre chose que de la viande crue. Puis, il avala goulûment le sang de l'orange. Zoro continua son repas sans prêter attention à autre chose alors que Sanji laissa son regard glisser sur les cheveux anormalement verts, puis sur la joue tendue par la nourriture, et surtout sur la miette collée au coin des lèvres. Un petit rire franchit sa gorge. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait manqué. Même ses cheveux, tiens !

A l'entente de ce son fluet, Zoro releva la tête la bouche, toujours à moitié pleine. Il déglutit rapidement quand son regard rencontra celui un peu moqueur de Sanji. Allons bon…. Et pourquoi il rigole encore ? Il a jamais vu quelqu'un manger (se goinfrer dans son cas) ? Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, sans rien dire, cherchant à savoir ce que pouvait bien penser l'autre. Le contact visuel fut cependant rompu par Luffy (et sa délicatesse légendaire), qui entra en trombe dans la cuisine en gueulant comme un putois qu'il mourrait de faim _[Note de la béta : ça gueule, un putois ?!_(1*)_]_. Sanji roula des yeux, puis partit chercher le reste de la nourriture tandis que Zoro entreprit de finir la sienne. Peine perdue, car quand son capitaine aperçut, de un les croissant, de deux son second, il se jeta sur lui. Zoro eut le droit à un méga câlin dont il se serait bien passé, et Luffy fit un sort aux croissants, soit dit en passant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de l'équipage était arrivé. Zoro eut le droit aux câlins, aux danses de la joie, et même aux sourires des filles…

Et de Sanji.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette ça au clair…

Voilààààààààààà ! Un autre chapitre dans les bacs !

(1*) Et oui, contre toute attente, un putois ça sait gueuler (en plus de puer). X)

Par contre le dernier chapitre n'est pas près de sortir… Déjà que j'ai galéré pour écrire celui-là ! Gomen pour celles qui suivent !

Laissez une review quand même !

_Note de la béta : En voilà un joli chapitre ! Dommage que notre écrivaine nous annonce que le prochain mettra du temps à sortir… Il a intérêt à être aussi bon que celui-là, tiens ! Allez, vous qui lisez derrière votre écran, reviewez pour motiver l'auteure !_


	5. Chapter 5

Et zou ! Encore un chapitre. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu mais c'est bon, il est posté !

Bonne lecture !

Nouveau jour sur le Sunny. La vie sur le bateau reprenait doucement son cours normal, maintenant que le bretteur était enfin en état de tenir ses sabres. Celui-ci était en train de compenser ce long mois sans entraînement par une série de pompes sur un pouce avec un poids d'une tonne sur le dos. L'entrainement l'avait toujours détendu et permis de réfléchir. Et il y avait de quoi ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Sanji que pendant ce mois-ci. Peut-être que Robin avait raison… Peut-être que le cook l'aimait aussi. Une grimace fugace prit possession de ses lèvres. Il lui avait fait du _mal. _Il lui avait cassé le bras. Jusque-là il pensait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'animal reprenait le dessus. Qu'il aurait pu se contrôler. Et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Et pour cela il s'en voulait énormément. Heureusement, ils avaient eu une conversation le jour même de sa guérison. Zoro sourit en y repensant.

_Tous étaient sortis de la cuisine après le diner, à part Sanji et Zoro. Le premier faisait la vaisselle avec aisance malgré son handicap tandis que l'autre l'observait. Le regard émeraude glissa sur les cheveux d'or, les épaules pour finir sur le bras meurtri. Son regard s'assombrit et il se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait coupable comme jamais et l'envie de s'excuser ne lui manquait pas. Mais c'était Sanji. Et rien que cela l'empêchait de proférer ne serait-ce qu'un son. Inspirant un grand coup, il ouvrit néanmoins la bouche, mais le blond le devança._

_- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi tu sais…_

_Sanji avait dit cela d'une voix calme, posée, comme il l'aurait fait pour une banalité. Il reprit :_

_-Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'était pas de ta faute._

_-Bien sûr que si._

_-Ne dit pas de bêtise, ça fait un an qu'on se côtoie et qu'on se bat, tu ne m'as jamais blessé._

_-Jusqu'à maintenant…_

_- C'était l'animal, pas toi._

_-Qu'en sais-tu ?_

_Zoro commençait à s'énerver. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il aurait pu s'en empêcher ?_

_-Je te connais._

_Cette simple réponse balaya son agacement. C'est vrai, il le connaissait. Pas complètement, mais Sanji en savait assez pour comprendre qu'il s'en voulait. Et cela suffisait, pas besoin d'excuses. Le blond avait épargné ça à sa fierté. Zoro sourit, reconnaissant. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il souffla un petit « merci » avant de la franchir. Sanji sourit de toutes ses dents. Y'avait pas à dire, il lui avait manqué._

Le sourire de Zoro s'élargit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son cuistot !

Et que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir s'entrainer ! Il était certes un peu rouillé, mais sentir ses muscles jouer sous sa peau _sans fourrure_ lui procurait une immense satisfaction.

Pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs, au vue de la tête de Sanji (qui le matait sans vergogne), derrière le hublot de la cuisine. Le cuistot secoua la tête, se sermonnant mentalement.

Il voulait bien admettre qu'il s'était (beaucoup) inquiété pour l'autre baka mais sûrement pas qu'il le matait. Cela reviendrait à dire qu'il le trouvait séduisant, avec tous ses muscles, sa peau tanné par le soleil, ses beaux yeux verts… STOOOOOOPPP ! Ô saint patron des cuistots pervers, que venait-il de penser ?! S'il n'était même plus capable de savoir s'il trouvait l'algue séduisante, qu'allait-il devenir…

Pestant contre son incapacité à se décider, Sanji attrapa une spatule de sa main valide et la balança contre la porte. Qui était ouverte. Car Nami l'avait ouverte. Elle se mangea donc la spatule dans la tête. Et Sanji se mangea le poing de Nami dans la sienne. Juste retour des choses qui lui donnera au moins le temps de cogiter…

Pendant que Sanji comatait tranquillement sur le plancher et que Nami fulminait, Luffy entra discrètement dans la cuisine et enjamba son cuistot. Après tout, il pouvait bien chiper un ou deux p'tit trucs pendant que Sanji faisait la sieste. Enfin essayer. Une main se referma sur sa cheville. Il tourna la tête et ne put que gémir un « désolé » craintif avant de se faire éjecter de la cuisine par un cook en colère. Le capitaine finit son vol plané (et oui Sanji peut lancer TRES fort) sur l'escrimeur de l'équipage. Celui grogna, face contre terre, son capitaine assommé reposant sur son dos. Il ne pouvait pas atterrir ailleurs ? Le dégageant d'un coup d'épaule, Zoro se redressa et partir à la recherche de l'envoyeur histoire de lui souffler dans les bronches. Non mais oh, s'il ne pouvait même plus s'entraîner tranquillement ! Quand il retrouva le love cook dans sa cuisine (quelle surprise !) il ne se fit pas prier pour l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir faire autre chose que feuler et surtout de pouvoir utiliser ses sabres. Contre un cuistot qui plus est. Parant un coup de pied et l'insultant de plus belle, Zoro entraina Sanji sur le pont. Il envoya Wado vers l'abdomen de son opposant, qui le para sans difficulté. Cela faisant vraiment beaucoup de bien. Avec un sourire sadique, Zoro renouvela ses assauts.

Après une autre série de coups contrés avec aisance, Sanji finit par coincer le sabre de Zoro entre eux deux. Il avait le genou replié, presque contre sa poitrine, tellement Zoro forçait. Il devait avoir besoin de se défouler… Tant mieux, lui aussi ! Il n'aurait plus à se contenir maintenant que l'autre abruti pouvait parer !

Ainsi bloqué, les deux nakama se toisèrent, une lueur de plaisir (voilée par une bonne couche de colère) dansant aux fond de leurs yeux. Les nez presque en contact, les yeux dans les yeux et les sourcils froncés au maximum, quiconque passant par-là aurais pu croire qu'ils étaient près à se tuer. Mais ceux qui les connaissaient pouvaient jurer du contraire. Ça crevait les yeux qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Mais encore fallait-il les connaître. Nami sourit. Il fallait juste que Sanji accepte ses sentiments pour qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble. Mais de ce côté-là, elle faisait toute confiance à Robin pour leur donner un coup de pouce.

Sanji se sentait bien malgré sa colère apparente. Une agréable montée d'adrénaline pulsait dans tout son corps et cette fois-ci il pourrait la décharger sur un adversaire. Pas comme la dernière fois. Ni celle d'avant. Ni comme la fois dans la neige. En y repensant, Sanji fronça son sourcil encore plus, lâchant un soupir d'exaspération. Saleté de matou…

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a baka-cook ? T'es rouillé ?, questionna l'ex-matou, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?, railla Sanji, tu me rappelles qui a passé un mois à quatre pattes ?

-Alors pourquoi tu soupires ? T'es fatigué ?

-Dis pas de conneries. Je me disais juste que si tu me foutais un coup de langue sur le nez je te passais par-dessus bord.

Zoro le regarda, interloqué, avant d'éclater de rire. Il abaissa son sabre, relâchant la pression sur la jambe du cuistot. Celui-ci pouffa puis retourna dans sa cuisine, laissant l'autre se calmer tout seul.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Luffy (qui était entre temps sorti du coma) Ussop et Chopper jouaient comme des gosses, Nami papotait avec Robin, Franky jouait de la guitare accompagné de Brook au violon. Zoro pionçait dans son coin et Sanji fumait tranquillement entre les mandariniers.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir et il n'avait que de rares moments de liberté. Tout en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers la source de toutes ses questions. Raaaah ! S'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'être d'accord avec lui-même, ça l'arrangerait ! Il était incapable de savoir s'il trouvait l'épéiste séduisant, s'il était attiré par lui, et donc de savoir s'il était parfaitement hétéro. Ni même de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour celui-ci. Sanji pesta puis se concentra. Une question à la fois. Donc, trouvait-il Zoro _beau _? Bonne question, merci de l'avoir posée. Il n'était certes pas désagréable à regarder, mais de là à lui octroyer ce qualificatif ? Peut-être bien après tout. Il y avait un certain charme dans sa manière de bouger, de sa battre… Une grâce presque féline. Sanji sourit. Après tout ce temps en tigre, il y avait de quoi ! Il était bien bâti aussi. Grand, musclé, une impression de force se dégageait de lui en permanence. Et puis son visage. Des lèvres pleines, aguicheuses. Et ses yeux ! D'un vert profond, à vous couper de souffle. Oui, Zoro méritait peut-être l'adjectif « beau ». Sûrement même. Mais au point de le désirer ? Une femme le ferait sans doute, mais lui ?

Il s'était déjà surpris à le détailler, s'attardant sur ses bras puissants ou son torse finement ciselé. Etait-ce de l'attirance ? N'était-ce pas plutôt comme contempler un beau tableau ? Non, c'était plus. Zoro n'attirait pas juste son regard. Il l'accaparait tout entier, l'hypnotisait. Donc Zoro l'attirait. Cela faisait-il de lui un bisexuel ? Il ne pensait pas… Après tout, pour avoir côtoyé beaucoup d'hommes pouvant être qualifiés de beau, aucun ne lui avait fait cet effet. C'était juste Zoro. Cela apportait une nouvelle interrogation.

Que ressentait-il à son égard pour qu'il chamboule à ce point tout ce qu'il pensait savoir de lui-même ? Il tenait à lui, c'était clair et net. Mais seulement comme un ami ? Non, certainement pas. Il en était sûr, il n'aurait pas réagi comme il l'avait fait pour Ussop ou Brook. Comme un frère ? Non plus. Qui serait attiré par son frère ? Sûrement pas lui. Serait-ce seulement sur le plan sexuel ? Ils n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de poser pied à terre, et le besoin se faisait souvent sentir. Mais tenait-on autant à un amant ? Pour avoir eu des liaisons, Sanji savait que non. Alors pourquoi avait-il le sentiment étrange de ne pouvoir vivre qu'avec la présence rassurante du bretteur près de lui ? Une idée se fraya doucement un chemin dans l'esprit du cuisinier.

Se pourrait-il que ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il était censé le détester, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer... Si ? Ecrasant rageusement sa cigarette au sol, le blond jura. Il ne savait vraiment pas. Et même, s'il n'y avait qu'une petite chance qu'il l'aime, qu'en penserait le principal intéressé ? Ça non plus, il ne le savait pas. Foutues questions ! Foutus sentiments ! Foutu bretteur !

Alors qu'il allait se relever, une main sur son épaule le maintint à terre. Il releva la tête et vit Robin s'assoir en face de lui. Sanji la regarda faire, curieux. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas les yeux en cœurs ni des compliments à lui offrir. Il sentait bien que la jeune femme voulait lui parler de quelque chose de sérieux et que ce genre de niaiseries ne se prêtaient pas à l'instant. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis Robin prit la parole de sa voix douce.

-Je crois savoir que Zoro-kun s'en veut beaucoup.

-Effectivement.

-Et ça ne te surprend pas ?

-Non. Après tout, il est protecteur avec tout le monde. Même s'il ne veut pas qu'on le sache.

-C'est vrai. Mais il l'est bien plus avec toi.

-Ah bon ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

-Non…

-Bon et bien je te laisse Sanji-kun, Nami m'appelle.

Le cuistot entendit à peine cette dernière phrase, trop obnubilé par la révélation de Robin. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Peut-être que l'archéologue se trompait… Balivernes ! Robin-d'amour avait toujours raison ! Mais on parlait tout de même de l'algue montée sur pattes... Il était très improbable que Zoro se préoccupe plus de lui que des autres. Ça semblait même tout à fait impossible. Comme il semblait tout aussi impossible que l'homme le plus hétéro de la terre soit amoureux d'un homme. Et pourtant…

Soupirant bruyamment, Sanji se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ça faisait un sacré paquets d'informations à digérer. Et un super dilemme en prime. Lui dire ou pas ? Raaaah ! Il en avait marre, ça au moins il en était certain !

Luffy, qui s'apprêtait à réclamer haut et fort à manger, se tassa sur lui-même à l'approche du cuisinier. Il n'avait pas franchement l'air de bonne humeur, et la perspective d'aller nager avec les poissons n'était pas très réjouissante. Il décida donc d'aller voir Ussop. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec sa canne à pêche. Et si Luffy n'aimait pas nager avec les poissons, les manger ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'en alla donc prêter main forte au menteur de service.

Nami sirotait tranquillement un verre de limonade quand Robin la rejoignit sur le pont inférieur. Son sourire malicieux n'échappa pas à la navigatrice, qui entreprit de lui faire subir un interrogatoire. La brune y répondit de bon cœur, heureuse de pouvoir partager ses secrets de commère. Les jeunes femmes finirent par s'esclaffer, Nami félicitant son ami pour ses interventions. Elle était persuadée que sans la brune, les garçons mettraient trois fois plus de temps à se déclarer.

Et elle n'avait pas forcément tort.

Et oui, ce n'est toujours pas la fin. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus concis. Fallait bien laisser le temps à l'autre blond de se décider ! Promis le prochain chapitre est le dernier ! Je ne sais pas quand il sera fini, mais j'essayerais de poster au plus vite. Joyeuses fêtes !

La béta qui se rajoute : Allez, tous en cœur : « Joyeuses fêtes ! ». Et #le ton descend# n'oubliez de laisser un petit commentaire en bas, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots, alors ne soyez pas avares, mes enfants…


	6. Chapter 6

Donc voilà le dernier chapitre ! Pas génial m'enfin je fais avec ce que je peux, j'n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire !

Ça allait faire bientôt une semaine que Zoro avait retrouvé tous ses attributs humains. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possible (1*), il avait trucidé sa dose de marines, reprit son entrainement, s'était fait assommer par Nami, insulté par le cuistot. Bref, que du bonheur. Mais à son grand déplaisir, Sanji semblait l'éviter un peu. Oh, pas grand-chose, ils se battaient comme d'habitude, s'engueulaient et s'en mettaient plein la gueule. Mais une certaine indécision semblait ne pas vouloir quitter le chef dès qu'il était dans les parages. Et ça l'intriguait. Beaucoup même. C'est décidé, il mènerait son enquête. Mais d'abord, ça serait bien de trouver le chemin du dortoir…

Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, Sanji s'affairait sur son bandage. Mais quelle idée de lui entourer le bras de trois kilomètres de bandelettes ! Encore à enlever ça allait, mais à remettre ! Et en plus il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure-ci sur le bateau… Pestant de plus belle, le cuistot ne fit pas attention à la présence à côté de lui.

-Un coup de main ?

Le cook sursauta si haut qu'il faillit finir au fond de la baignoire, les quatre fers en l'air. Il faillit seulement, car Zoro le rattrapa in extrémis en lui crochetant les épaules. Légèrement déboussolé, le cook mis un moment avant de se rendre compte de la proximité de son nakama. En effet, à moitié dans la baignoire comme il l'était, le sabreur devait se pencher au-dessus de ses genoux pour le retenir, d'où son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Pendant un court instant de flottement où aucun des deux ne bougea, l'un comme l'autre purent détailler le visage proche du sien. Sanji admira la paire de lèvres charnues devant ses yeux et Zoro une mèche d'or. Se rendant compte de leur position, le sabreur se redressa et rassit le cook un peu plus stablement, s'installant par la même occasion à côté de lui. Celui-ci arborait une légère rougeur sur les joues, le souffle un peu haché. Dans un raclement de gorge gêné, il se remit en enrouler son bandage autour de son bras. Ou tout du moins essayer. Se rappelant pourquoi il était là, Zoro attrapa doucement le bras du cuistot ainsi que la bandelette et commença à lui refaire son pansement avec application. Sanji éberlué, le regarda faire, la bouche grande ouverte.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait au marimo ? Il lui avait réclamé des papouilles pendant un mois (certes sous la forme de tigre, mais tout de même), s'était inquiété pour lui, avait même eu des _remords_ et maintenant il l'aidait comme le gentil nakama qu'il n'avait jamais été. Enfin, il avait bien réussit à tomber amoureux de cette algue. La réciproque pouvait bien être vraie. Ou pas. Et ça, Sanji ne tenait pas à le vérifier. Ça serait trop douloureux d'essuyer un refus et du mépris de sa part. Mais il devrait bien en avoir un jour le cœur net. Et pour cela il allait devoir lui avouer. Ce n'était peut-être pas une cause perdue après tout. Le bretteur pouvait se montrer si doux et si attentionné derrière ses airs de grosse brute. Oui, peut-être, peut-être…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sanji ne réagit pas quand Zoro finit de lui nouer le bandage autour du bras. Il fixait le visage du bretteur, le regardant sans le voir, abîmé comme il l'était dans ses pensées.

-Oï, cook.

-Hein ?

Sortit de ses pensées par l'homme en face de lui, le cook reporta son attention sur celui-ci.

-Tu te sens bien ?

Encore une question que le marimo ne lui avait encore jamais posé. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour lui déplaire.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué…

Apparemment rassuré (encore un mot qui n'existait pas entre eux) Zoro lui offrit un grand sourire. Le cuistot en resta (encore !) bouche bée. Littéralement ou presque. De un parce que le sabreur était magnifique quand il le faisait, de deux parce qu'il ne lui en avait jamais adressé un avant. Voyant le trouble de son nakama, la pelouse sur patte se renfrogna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as vu un hollow de l'autre tarée ou quoi ?

- On n'insulte pas une demoiselle marimo ! Et ensuite…

-Hum ?

-C'est bête mais… Tu ne m'avais jamais souri. Ça fait bizarre, finit-il dans un petit rire gêné.

-Si y'a que ça je le f'rais plus sourcil en vrille, marmonna Zoro, passablement vexé.

Oui il lui avait jamais souri et alors ? Fallait bien un début à tout ! Ils avaient déjà fait pas mal de progrès niveau amitié. Ils pouvaient bien continuer !

-Boude pas va ! Je m'y habituerai !, conclut le cuistot avant de rire franchement.

Zoro se joignit à lui, content de ne pas s'être fait rabrouer méchamment. Ça faisait longtemps que l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas ri. Zoro pour la simple raison qu'un tigre ne peut pas rire et Sanji à cause de son inquiétude. Heureusement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre à présent.

-Bon, allez marimo ! Au pieu ! Demain je me lève tôt.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sanji se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Zoro sur le rebord de la baignoire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, semblant hésiter. Il fit alors rapidement volte-face et, sans que le sabreur comprenne quoique ce soit, lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Puis il se retourna tout aussi vivement et fit mine de repartir dans le couloir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Zoro qui se releva d'un bond, l'attrapa par la taille, le retourna dans un même mouvement, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait le cuistot ? Qu'il pouvait lui donner un p'tit baiser et repartir ? Que nenni ! Le sabreur attendait un signe, il en avait eu un (il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose certes, mais c'était déjà pas mal !). Maintenant il pouvait passer à la vitesse supérieure!

D'abord un peu sonné par ce brusque revirement de situation, le chef cuistot finit par comprendre la situation. Zoro était contre lui. Il l'embrassait. Et lui ne réagissait pas. Mais quel abruti ! Reprenant ses esprits, il passa son bras valide autour de la nuque de l'épéiste, l'autre plaqué entre leurs torses et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. Cela paru plaire au principal intéressé, qui resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son partenaire.

Si Sanji avait su qu'il suffirait d'un simple bisou de remerciement, il lui en aurait fait un depuis longtemps ! Enfin le résultat était là, c'était le principal.

Quand Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, Zoro laissa tomber toutes pensées cohérentes pour se concentrer sur les sensations qui affluaient. Seule dominait l'idée qu'il roulait le patin de siècle au cuistot, et que celui-ci avait l'air d'apprécier.

A bout de souffle, les deux hommes finirent par se séparer, à regret. Front contre front, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur respiration. Pas gêné le moins du monde, Zoro scrutait son love-cook, admirant les rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur les joues de celui-ci. Sanji fini par se reculer un peu, à regret. Voyant Zoro se rembrunir, il lui embrassa furtivement les lèvres avant de lui sourire.

-J'vais me coucher !

Et il tourna les talons. Quant à lui, Zoro resta dans la salle de bain, se caressant les lèvres du bout des doigts. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Finalement Robin avait raison !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sanji frissonna entre ses draps. Ils approchaient pour la cinquième fois en un mois d'une île hivernale et sa petite couette ne suffisait toujours pas à le maintenir au chaud. Emergeant difficilement, il se leva de son lit, frigorifié, et partit à la recherche d'une couverture plus chaude qui n'avait toujours pas changée de place : le local à futon. Passant dans le couloir il manqua de buter dans un Zoro tout aussi dans les vapes que lui. Grognant un coup, il essaya de le contourner mais l'autre lui bloquait le passage. Il releva les yeux vers lui, prêt à l'engueuler. La lueur de malice dans ses prunelles l'en dissuada, cela pouvait bien tourner à son avantage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as marimo ? Tu viens exprès me servir de bouillote ?, lança-t-il de son air goguenard habituel.

-Pourquoi pas. Ça t'avait plu la dernière fois, je me trompe ?, répondit Zoro, en se rapprochant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Mouais on peut dire ça comme ça… Allez viens !

Et le cuistot s'en retourna, sur que son algue défraichie préférée la suivrait. Effectivement celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et lui emboita le pas, matant sans vergogne le fessier devant elle.

Le temps de regagner la chambre et de se glisser sous les draps, Sanji se retrouva coincé entre la cloison et le torse puissant du sabreur. Il se blottit contre lui en soupirant d'aise, appréciant sa chaleur corporelle. Zoro lui passa un bras autour de la taille et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux blonds.

Soudain un petit bruit s'éleva dans l'air. Sanji rouvrit les yeux, interloqué, avant de se rendre compte que sa bouillotte ronronnait. Il lâcha un petit rire amusé auquel répondit un grognement, avant de s'endormir pour de bon, heureux.

(1*)Et c'est l'heure du quizz ! Alors mesdames mesdemoiselles (messieurs ?), qui pourra me dire à quel auteur appartient cette citation ? Y'a pas de cadeau pour les gagnants mais ça fait toujours un peu de culture !

** Note de (ma chère) béta (que j'adore) : Sachez qu'en anglais, lorsque vous finissez une lettre informelle, mettre « XOXOXO » signifie « Hug and kisses » littéralement « Câlin et bisous »

Finiiiiiiiiii ! *trop contente*

Désolé à celles qui suivaient, je suis affreusement en retard. Je trouve que la fin aurait pu être mieux, mais à ce stade c'était soit ça soit rien ! J'espère que cela vous à plus quand même. ^^

Bye bye !


End file.
